Alone
by BrownEyedOne
Summary: No one should be alone at Christmas. A Kurt and Blaine Future!Fic


The night was silent and still despite the beckoning call of celebration that echoed throughout the city. A warm glow lit the night sky illuminating the ever present grey clouds that continued to blanket the stars. Somewhere far off a bird called, piercing the silence of the night.

Snow crunched softly underfoot as a lone figure made its way along the path. The young man was dressed for the cold yet despite his many layers the chill seemed to pierce his pale skin.

Kurt sighed as he once again shoved his mitten-clad hands under his armpits. Fighting the urge to curse he continued on his way, shivering as he went. He really didn't mind the burning sensation in his legs from all the walking as it allowed him to take his mind off the things he was so desperately trying to ignore. It wasn't just the growing emptiness off his stomach either. Kurt knew his heart was hurting.

Just hours earlier he had made his way to Rachel and Finn's new apartment as promised where he was met with good cheer and countless hugs. Mercedes had wasted no time in dragging him off to meet her most recent exotic boyfriend whilst Quinn helped Artie laden the table with food. Puck looked at home besides Santana and Brittany who were comparing Mike and Tina's twin children who were pestering Sam into playing another song on the guitar.

It was easy to get caught up in all the excitement with so much going on and friends all around but no amount of pudding or singing could fill the ever present emptiness lurking in the background. The emptiness that continually touched Kurt's heart.

No one had noticed him slip out the front door and make the solo journey through the decorated streets to the park he now walked through. Here he was alone, but this seemed to suit him better. He wasn't trying to be somber but no amount of festive cheer was about to change that.

Kurt reached for his phone only to replace it back into his pocket. Burt would be busy with Carole helping down at the local homeless shelter. This was something they had recently discovered and both enjoyed doing, especially at this time of year. Kurt smiled as he pictured Burt running around with a Christmas hat over his baseball cap. Right at that moment Lima felt so far away.

Hugging himself tight Kurt picked up the pace until he was almost at a brisk jog. He ran on until he could no longer breathe and the weight of despair turned his feet to lead. He leaned against the nearest tree and let the aching finally surface. It consumed his entire being, almost forcing him to his knees. Try as he might he couldn't stop a tear running down his face.

_Stop it, _he thought to himself. _Stop it, stop it, stop it! _

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his breathing to calm. Finally he opened his eyes and exhaled. The clouds had completely covered the night sky leaving no trace of what little stars he had glimpsed before. With a sigh he made his way back to the path and resumed his walk heading further into the park.

It had been months.

Not many but enough.

He missed Blaine.

Blaine. His gelled hair and dapper appearance always bringing a smile to Kurt's face; his never ending supply of bowties; those warm eyes filled with affection; his soft laugh and mellow voice; his ability to always know how Kurt was feeling. But what he missed most of all was the warmth of his body, the feeling of comfort that came with the way his arms would draw him to his body offering a perfect sense of protection. A place of belonging.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Kurt walked out to the middle of the bridge and came to a stop. Leaning against the ornate handrail he looked out across the park's lake, the only thing not covered in snow. He was surrounded by a beauty that came only with the serenity of a cold, quiet night carpeted in snow. He wished he could share this moment with somebody, anybody but…

_Blaine is in Lima._

Oh how home felt like such a long way away. When he'd taken up his job all those months ago he knew he'd be restricted to New York, but not being able to go home? Despite everything Kurt couldn't call this place home. He loved New York. He loved his job. He liked his apartment. Yet his heart lay with his family and friends in Lima. No amount of New York wonder could ever replace that.

A memory entered his thoughts, filling his senses until he could no longer distinguish between the pale silhouettes of snow covered trees with the surrounding interior of the busy airport…

_He glanced back at the waiting figure by the departure gate. A smile played over his lips yet didn't reach the watery depths of his brown eyes. He lifted a hand in a feeble attempt at a wave before letting it fall back uselessly by his side._

_Dropping his bags Kurt ran back to Blaine, throwing himself into his arms. They hung on to each other feeling the warmth of their closely pressed bodies. Blaine's body shook with emotion causing Kurt's insides to ache._

_Slowly, Blaine pulled away from him. Taking Kurt's hand in his he brought it to his lips and placed a single kiss upon it. In the background Kurt registered the second last call to board the plane yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from Blaine's._

_After what felt like an age Blaine spoke. 'You have to go', he whispered, brushing his thumb over Kurt's wet cheek._

_Kurt stubbornly shook his head, yet he knew Blaine was right. He had know this moment was coming for a long time yet there was no escaping the increasing ache that had been tugging at his heart for the last few days. Fresh tears filled his eyes before running in rivers down his cheeks._

'_You promise to visit?' choked Kurt._

'_You know you don't have to ask', replied Blaine with a small smile on his lips. 'It will be hard but I promise with all my heart that I will try my best. I love you'._

_Their lips met for the briefest of moments before Kurt stumbled back to where his bags lay in a heap upon the airport floor. He took one last look over his shoulder at the figure by the departure gate and mouthed the words he knew he wouldn't get to say for a long while._

_Wiping his eyes he set off to the waiting air hostess with the image of Blaine's beautiful smile warming his heart, which accompanied him on to the plane and to his seat. A familiar 'ding' emitted from his jacket pocket earning him a scowl from a passing elderly woman. Hiding a smile Kurt pulled out his phone and his heart skipped a beat. Blaine always knew the right thing to say. And now was no exception._

'Courage', he whispered.

Startled, Kurt looked around at the dark lake nestled amongst the pale silhouettes of snow covered trees. The cold night air still penetrated under his layers causing goose bumps to cover his skin. Pulling out his phone he examined the reflection that stared back at him. A lone park lamp highlighted the single tear track down his cheek.

Kurt turned his attention to his nose and moaned in annoyance. It was red, completely unflattering to his complexion. Cursing the weather Kurt wrapped his scarf around the lower half of his face whilst continuing to check his appearance.

The phone fell from his hand and landed with a soft thud in the snow at his feet. He'd been expecting a call from Rachel for a while demanding to know where he had snuck off to, so what had caused him to drop his phone in fright? He hurriedly knelt down to retrieve it from the freezing snow only to come to an abrupt stop.

'No', he whispered, eyes opened wide. It wasn't Rachel's name highlighted on the screen. There was no mistaking the two words that stared up at him from its place in the snow. Thousands of thoughts and questions filled his mind as he stared on in slow motion at his hand covering the last few inches to the vibrating phone before bringing it up to his ear.

'Hello?'

'Hello Kurt', said Blaine, his voice filled with warmth. Kurt could almost feel his smile from the other end of the phone.

Silence pursued whilst he struggled to find something to say. At last he opened his mouth and once he did words tumbled forth like an erupting stream.

'Woah, Kurt! Kurt? Calm down. One thing at a time', he chuckled. 'You sound like you miss me'.

'Miss… miss you? Blaine, miss you alone doesn't even cover it. I ache all over from how much you mean to me and just how much I wish you were here. Call me a horrible romantic or full of clichés but if I could have just one Christmas wish it wouldn't be spent on limited addition Broadway tickets or something from Marc Jacobs newest collection. I just… I just want to be with you Blaine. All I want for Christmas is you. Just like the song. Right now, in your arms. Even if you have finally caved and are wearing one of those dorky Christmas sweaters. It has been so long. As much as I look forward to our weekly phone calls I just… okay now I'm babbling but Blaine, I love you. I've never felt so alone'.

'Ah Kurt', Blaine whispered, his voice laced with emotion. 'You truly miss me that much?'

'More than anything', Kurt replied.

'Let me guess', came Blaine's voice. 'You are standing in Central Park clad in your favourite tan coat with matching scarf and mittens. You are wearing your favourite pair of earmuffs and despite all of your attempts at keeping warm your nose is red as red'.

Kurt spun around on the spot. 'What? How? I don't… wait…'

'Oh I have my ways'.

'Blaine Anderson, as soon as I find out-'

Something had caught Kurt's eye. Phone still up to his ear he made his way to the end of the bridge whereupon a small red box sat nestled amongst a fork in a tree. With trembling hands Kurt lifted the box and glanced down at what lay there.

His eyes were drawn to the hand written note attached to the decorative green ribbon.

'Just like the song?' asked Kurt, whispering into the phone.

'Just like the song'.

Slowly, Kurt turned until he was once again facing the bridge. But the bridge was no longer empty. The figure stood with a phone to his ear and a smile so familiar that Kurt was sure he could sketch it with his eyes closed. And there was no mistaking the man's hair, which although was covered by a beanie and no doubt too much gel, showed through some of the curls that Kurt adored.

'What… what are you doing here?'

Blaine took a step closer revealing the true longing etched on to his face. 'I came to fulfill my promise to you. And nobody should be alone on Christmas, Kurt'.

With a soft cry Kurt ran to Blaine, throwing his arms around him. Their lips met and with that kiss all the worries, the longing and the heartache of the last few months vanished in an instant. The warmth of their bodies, the way they fit together so well…

Blaine wiped a finger across Kurt's cheek, following the fresh tear tracks down his face. He kissed Kurt's brow and took both of his hands in his. Without knowing how, the little red box had made its way into Blaine's hand. Before he could do so much as utter a syllable Blaine moved. Kurt looked down into Blaine's eyes and a lump caught in this throat.

'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel', said Blaine as he came to rest on one knee. 'Just like the song, all I want for Christmas, and for ever more, is you. These months apart have made my love for you deeper than I thought possible. I cannot bare to be without you. Will you do the honour of becoming my husband? Kurt, will you marry me?'

Soft snowflakes drifted down from the sky gently coming to rest on and around the entwined figures. It was at that moment that the taller of the two knew he would never be alone again.


End file.
